L’amour ne vient jamais là où on l’attendait
by Nepenthes
Summary: Viper L’amour ne vient jamais là où on l’attendait. Puis de toute façon pourquoi attendre après ? Il peut surgir au détour d’une conversation sur internet et ébranler toutes vos convictions. Ou il peut surgir d’une vieille amitié,la réduisant en cendres
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'amour ne vient jamais là où on l'attendait

Auteur : Nepenthès

AU : Après l'épisode 5. Cooper s'est avoué à lui-même ses sentiments pour Violet mais n'a pas osé le faire à son encontre. Violet est toujours attachée à Alan même s'il a agi comme le dernier des crétins.

Résumé : L'amour ne vient jamais là où on l'attendait. Puis de toute façon pourquoi attendre après ? Il peut surgir au détour d'une conversation sur internet et ébranler toutes vos convictions. Ou il peut surgir d'une vieille amitié, la réduisant à un tas de ruine sur des cendres ardentes.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Private Practice ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Cependant le personnage de Alejandra Vargas m'appartient.

Attention au langage dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 1 : Celui où Cooper reprend ses habitudes**

C'était dimanche soir. Cooper était seul dans sa grande maison vide. Dé-pri-mant ! Mais bon, le dimanche en lui-même était un jour déprimant. Il poussa un profond soupir en regardant des émissions de télé-réalités débiles. « The geek and the beauty » où des losers travaillaient en équipe avec des mannequins pour devenir plus in et faire en sorte que les cervelles de ces écervelées acquièrent un peu de matière grise. Pathétique, vraiment pathétique. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était tout à fait capable de se rendre dans cette émission. Pas pour la célébrité mais parce que ces filles étaient sublimes. Puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait une copine ou quoi que ce soit.

Il soupira une fois de plus. Violet. Il n'était pas allé aux nouvelles depuis jeudi. A vrai dire il saturait de l'entendre geindre sur cet Allan qui n'avait pas compris la perle qu'il avait entre les mains, une perle que Cooper adorait depuis leur rencontre à une fête étudiante. Il avait essuyait les pots cassés, elle avait fait de même. C'était une machine qui fonctionnait bien leur relation mais voilà, elle s'était détraquée quelques mois auparavant quand il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour la jeune psy avaient évolué.

D'un air résigné, il secoua négativement la tête et éteignit la télé. Son regard se posa alors sur son ordinateur et s'éclaira. Non. Violet lui avait dit de se plaire dans le virtuel, de trouver une vraie femme de son âge, de la séduire et pas de brancher une étudiante directement sur les t'chats. Oui mais voilà, dans la vie réelle, il n'y arrivait pas. Visiblement, aucune femme de son âge ne voulait de lui, aucune femme tout court d'ailleurs. Internet c'était plus facile. Pas d'a priori. Juste une parfaite égalité comme les relations devaient être faites. En plus, Violet ne suivait pas ses conseils en tentant d'oublier Allan pourquoi l'écouterait-il ?

**Hot Doc**_ vient de se connecter_

**Biatch69** v_ient de se connecter_

**Hot Doc**_dit :_ Salut !

**Biatch69 **_dit : _Salut ! Ca va ?

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Bien et toi ?

**Biatch69** _dit :_ Ok. Tu viens souvent ?

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Assez ouais.

**Biatch 69** _dit :_ Un expérimenté? C'est ma veine. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom mon grand ?

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Cooper. Et toi ?

**Biatch69 **_dit : _Alejandra.

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Enchanté.

**Biatch69** _dit :_ J'adore les sucettes.

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ C'est direct.

**Biatch 69** _dit :_ Tu veux baiser ?

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Ouais. Décris toi.

**Biatch 69** _dit : _Grande. Brune. Grosse poitrine. C'est quoi ton plus grand fantasme ?

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Chambre d'hôtel. Attaché sur le lit. 5 langues chacune des parcelles de mon corps…

**Biatch69** _dit :_ Ca m'a l'air bon.

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Et toi ?

**Biatch 69** _dit :_ Un étranger. Rencontré sur un banc public. Il me prend sur le toboggan de l'aire d'enfant de tous les côtés. Et ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoohohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo+&$£!£$&&&$££D!$&&&&12303894848575us7sjc7d78s87o/s878usuiu7sbom/

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ C'était bon ?

**Biatch69** _dit :_ Non.

**Biatch69 **_dit : _Le réel ça te tente ?

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Sérieux ?

**Biatch69** _dit :_ RENCONTRE MOI !

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Quand ?

**Biatch 69** _dit :_ Demain. 12h. 3e banc sur Venice Beach. Juste en face du marchant de hot dog. Puis HOTEL.

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ ok! Bye Alejandra.

**Biatch69** _dit :_ Bye Cooper. Xoxo.

**Hot Doc** _dit :_ Xoxoxoxoxo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

« C'est quoi ce sourire sur ton visage ? demanda suspicieusement Sam à Cooper alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur.

« Moi ? Rien.

« Mouais. »

Sam n'eut pas l'air très convaincu et à peine furent-il arrivés à leur étage qu'il sortit pour prendre note des rendez-vous de la journée, sans jeter un seul regard à Dell qui faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Violet sortit de son bureau et salua les nouveaux arrivants, s'arrêtant au niveau de Cooper :

« Salut ! Vous allez bien ? Passé un bon week end ? puis d'un ton plus bas, elle poursuivit : Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé samedi soir ?

« T'avais pas des plans avec Allan ? Tu sais celui qui t'a brisé le cœur et qui s'est marié la même année avec une autre ?

« Ca…euh…ça a tourné court. »

Cooper vérifia à son tour ses rendez-vous, tout en continuant la conversation avec celle qu'il considérait comme plus qu'une amie mais qui ne l'estimait que comme telle. Il attrapa ses dossiers qu'il classa en faisant un bruit épouvantable sur la tablette :

« Bah désolé de ne pas avoir été ta roue de secours cette fois. »

Ces derniers propos tenus, il prit ses affaires et se rendit dans son bureau, laissant stupéfait Violet et Sam qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter. La jeune femme leva un regard étonné vers ce dernier et lui demanda :

« Bah qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

Sam prit à son tour un air surpris, comme si il venait de débarquer en plein milieu d'une conversation qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivie. Il avait toujours été un mauvais acteur.

« Hein quoi ? »

Elle pencha la tête de côté, l'air de dire 'me-prend-pas-pour-une-imbécile'.

« Oh. Je sais pas. Il est bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Il haussa les mains en l'air, comme s'il voulait s'en lavait les mains :

« Et de toute façon, je veux rien savoir ! »

Il partit en retraite dans son bureau, laissant en tête à tête Violet et Dell qui observait la jeune femme alors qu'elle avait le visage tourné vers la porte fermé du Dr Cooper Freedman. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis que Cami était venue à la clinique, il agissait bizarrement avec elle et surtout vis-à-vis d'Allan. Etait-il lui aussi sous le charme de la jeune femme ? Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant un regard posé sur elle et le réceptionniste détourna immédiatement les yeux pour éviter toute conversation. Il trifouilla dans son bureau pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Violet abandonne l'idée saugrenue de discuter avec lui de Cooper. Il l'avait échappé belle !

.-.-.-.-.-.

C'était l'heure de déjeuner. Cooper venait d'ausculter une petite bambine qui n'avait cessé de hurler. La rougeole. Heureusement la petite était jeune et elle n'était pas profondément atteinte. Il lui fit quelques prescriptions, aucun médicament n'étant capable de guérir cette maladie infantile et insista auprès de la mère pour qu'elle fasse vacciner ses autres enfants. La rougeole n'était pas une maladie bénigne comme elle pouvait le croire. Comme la majorité des parents le pensaient.

« Tenez la éloignée de ses frères et sœurs pendant une dizaine de jours. En cas de complication, n'hésitez pas à venir. »

La mère acquiesça et remercia le médecin qui la raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il se rendit près de la réception pour vérifier ses rendez vous. Le suivant était à 14h30. Parfait ! Il vit arriver Violet et battit en retraite rapide vers l'ascenseur, le temps qu'elle se débarrasse de son patient. Les portes se refermèrent vite à son plus grand soulagement. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à elle pour qu'elle lui prenne encore la tête avec Allan. Il avait été patient jusque là. L'entendre lui avouer son amour pour un autre le tuait lentement. Il avait voulu tout lui dire. Il aurait dû sans doute. Mais…Mais, voilà, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre, de perdre cette amitié précieuse et de jeter un froid sur le lieu de travail comme Sam avait fait avec Naomi. De toute façon, c'était couru d'avance, elle le rejetterait encore une fois.

Il sortit du Oceanside Wellness Center, s'arrêtant sur le trottoir pour mettre ses lunettes de soleil, appréciant la chaleur de ce dernier sur sa peau et son pull bordeau, l'attirant comme les abeilles l'étaient par le miel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre 11h57. Il serait un peu en retard. Qui avait besoin de Violet de toute manière ?

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Le 3e banc sur Venice beach face au vendeur de hot dog était pris par une jeune femme. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi…séduisante. La plupart du temps les femmes rencontrées sur le net étaient justes potables, elles n'arrivaient pas à trouver chaussure à leur pied dans la vie réelle, un peu comme lui. Mais elle. Il ne comprenait pas. Ca ne devait pas être difficile pour elle alors pourquoi les t'chats ?

'Hé tu vas pas te plaindre non plus ?'

Il se rapprocha d'elle, d'un pas se voulant assuré. Elle était en train de déguster un sandwich, les yeux rivés sur l'océan, assise en tailleurs, et portait un jean ainsi qu'un pull marron dont les manches relevées rehaussaient le teint hâlé de sa peau. De courts cheveux noirs bouclés, d'immenses yeux noirs. Elle ne l'avait pas trompé pour le moment, restait à voir pour l'hôtel…Il vint s'installer à ses côtés et lui demanda d'une voix profonde et sensuelle :

« Vous voulez un Hot Doc ? »

Elle tourna son visage aux traits fins vers lui et répondit dans un sourire en montrant son sandwich :

« Non, ça va. J'ai ce qu'il faut. Merci.

« Non euh non, bafouilla Cooper. J'ai dit un Hot Doc. Doc. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux étonnés, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Aussi se sentit-il de préciser :

« Tu as mentionné un hôtel. Pas que je veuille te presser mais j'ai un rendez vous après. Tu es bien Alejandra ?

« Pardon mais on se connaît ?

« Oh joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, nympho. »

Les yeux d'Alejandra s'arrondirent davantage tandis que son visage prenait une couleur choquée.

« T'étais moins réticente hier soir. Prend moi sur le toboggan de tous les côtés… »

Il tourna la tête rapidement vers elle, remarquant son regard suspicieux :

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être un pervers ?

« Parce que je crois que vous êtes un pervers. Je ne vous connais absolument pas… »

Cooper éclata de rire. Bah voyons ! Ca faisait parti de son jeu c'est ça, Ca marchait, terriblement excitant. Son sourire joyeux l'abandonna progressivement lorsqu'il vit que le sérieux de la jeune femme ne la quittait toujours pas et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se sentant devenir rouge pivoine en se rendant compte de son erreur.

« Jimmy. Définitivement. Mon ex. Il vous a fait vraisemblablement une mauvaise plaisanterie. »

Cooper hocha négativement la tête :

« Non, non, c'est pas possible. C'était bien une femme, vous, que j'avais en face de moi………C'était pas une femme ? »

Alejandra hocha négativement la tête, l'air désolé, alors que le visage de Cooper virait cramoisi.

« Oh mon Dieu je suis un pervers. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, sans rien dire de plus. Ca ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui ce genre de mésaventures. Pourtant SexyBoobs316 aurait dû lui servir de leçon. Violet avait raison sur son compte, définitivement raison. La jeune femme rit doucement et se retourna totalement vers lui.

« Allez c'est pas grave. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ce genre de chose…

« Vraiment ? s'enquit Cooper en relevant la tête avec espoir.

« Enfin…à personne que je connais mais. Ouais bon, je suis en train de vous enfoncer-là. »

Elle fit une petite moue et rangea le reste de son sandwich dans son papier plastique en se relevant, laissant un Cooper misérable sur ce banc.

« Allez, je vous offre un hot dog. Un hot dog. Dog. »

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et il rit de manière hypocrite en acceptant toutefois son invitation et en serrant sa main tendue.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Vous avez fait l'école du rire ?

« En quelque sorte. Alejandra Vargas.

« Enchanté, Cooper Freedman. Encore désolé pour…mon entrée en la matière désastreuse. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et ils se dirigèrent vers le marchand de hot dog.

Au même moment, Violet sortait de la clinique et se rendait rapidement à JP, magasin de chaussures sur Venice. Elle venait rendre les escarpins argentés et terriblement sexy qu'elle avait acheté en prévision d'un rendez-vous, purement amical bien entendu, avec Allan. Se dirigeant vers le magasin, elle ralentit l'allure. Ce n'était pas Cooper en face ? Elle mit ses mains en pare-soleil pour mieux le distinguer. Oui, c'était bien lui. Alors qu'elle allait traverser pour le rejoindre, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Une femme parlait avec lui. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer ses traits, étant à contre-jour, mais elle recula. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aller le voir. Même si elle avait envie.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Notes d'auteur : Merci beaucoup. Contente que ce passage t'ait plu. Je me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Private Practice ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et ABC. Cependant le personnage de Alejandra Vargas m'appartient.

**Chapitre 2 : Celui où Alan ne lâche pas prise**

La veille au soir, Violet avait subi un gros coup de blues lorsqu'elle était tombée sur la vidéo du Noël dernier. Une soirée avait été organisée par le Ocean Wellness Center avec ses collègues et invités. Bien évidement il y avait tout le monde, y compris Alan. Elle s'était repassée en boucle le passage où la caméra avait saisi un baiser volé. Cette nuit restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Tout était si merveilleux dans sa mémoire. Elle était heureuse en couple. Les tensions entre Sam et Naomi commençaient à s'estomper. Elle et Cooper étaient encore les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Allo Coop', c'est moi…Apparemment, tu n'es pas chez toi. Je me demandais si tu voulais passer à la maison. On pourrait se louer des vidéos et s'empiffrer de pop corn. Appelle-moi. »

C'était samedi soir. Il ne l'avait pas appelé. De tout le week end. Autant dire que le lundi matin, elle était assez fâchée contre lui. Déjà la semaine dernière, il s'était montré froid et distant. Et voilà que maintenant il passait au stade de l'ignorance totale. Et dire qu'elle était psy : elle ne savait pas pour autant ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Elle salua Dell au passage et rejoignit Naomi et Addison dans la salle de réunion comme tous les jours pour se concerter avec l'ensemble des praticiens. Elle joua avec son stylo et prit joyeusement part à la discussion avec ses collègues féminines portant sur le meilleur film de fille. Naomi ne démordait pas :

« Ghost est le meilleur. Rien que pour vous convaincre, il me suffit d'un seul mot : poterie. »

Addie secoua la tête :

« Non, non, non, non : Dirty Dancing. Je ne fais que porter les pastèques. On ne laisse pas Bébé dans un coin. Ca c'est du culte. »

Elles se tournèrent vers Violet pour qu'elle tranche la question :

« Thelma et Louise. »

Les jeunes femmes poussèrent des cris en lui lançant leur stylo. Elle ne réglait pas du tout le problème. Elle ne faisait que l'empirer. C'est le moment que choisirent les garçons pour entrer un à un. Addison se redressa et les interpella pour qu'ils tranchent l'épineuse question qui les tiraillait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Sami prit le parti de faire semblant de rien avoir entendu et tira sa chaise pour s'asseoir. Pete demanda un joker et Cooper…Cooper laissa sa tête retomber sur la table sans dire un mot. Il ne semblait pas au meilleur de se forme. Violet se redressa et se pencha à travers la table pour lui demander :

« Ca va ? »

Il leva la tête légèrement, retirant les lunettes de soleil qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé et se malaxa les yeux alors que la lumière des halogènes venait l'agresser de leur éclat. Sans qu'il ait rien eu besoin de demander, Dell lui apporta un verre d'eau dans lequel pétillait une aspirine. Pete et Sam lui prêtèrent à peine de l'attention alors que Cooper engloutissait le liquide amer. Visiblement les garçons savaient quelque chose que les filles ignoraient mais avant que Violet, Naomi ou Addie se risquent à demander à vif, Sam ouvrit le carnet de rendez-vous et la réunion débuta.

Quelques minutes après, ils en signèrent la fin et Cooper battit en retraite dans son bureau. Violet attrapa Pete par le bras et l'interrogea à voix basse :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

« Gueule de bois, ça se voit nan ? »

La jeune femme roula des yeux vers le ciel. Bien sûr que ça se voyait mais pourquoi ?

« J'en sais rien. C'est pas moi le psy de la clinique. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et accueillit sa cliente, une charmante jeune femme blonde qui avait des problèmes de dos. Il chuchota à Violet juste avant de rentrer dans son officine :

« Ma théorie c'est qu'il a fait un peu trop la fête ce week end… »

Elle fit une petite moue et se décida à aller confronter Cooper mais il n'était déjà plus dans son bureau. Elle le trouva dans la cuisine, effondré dessus. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha du frigo, l'ouvrir et en sortit une poche remplie de glaçon qu'elle lui tendit ensuite pour qu'il l'applique sur son crâne. Ca atténuerait la douleur en attendant que l'aspirine fasse effet. Elle sortit également des navets, carotte, betterave, poireau et un demi citron. Elle broya les légumes dans le mixer, provoquant des gémissements de la part de Cooper, à demi-mort avec sa poche de glace sur la moitié du visage. Elle le glissa sur la table vers Cooper qui ouvrit un œil suspicieux.

« Remède de grand-mère. »

Elle lui sourit et il accepta de boire son cocktail en fronçant le nez. Pas très bon.

« Tu es sorti hier soir ? »

Il reposa le verre après l'avoir terminé et l'observa un certain moment avant de prendre le parti de tenir la conversation, même dans son état :

« Ouais.

« Pourquoi…Tu as reçu mon message ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Je l'ai reçu que ce matin. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Et plus de batterie.

« Oh. C'est pas grave de toute manière. Tu as passé un bon week end ?

« Ouais, ça a été. Répondit-il, un sourire pas mystérieux pour un sou sur les lèvres.

« Et toi ?

« Je suis retombée sur la casette de la soirée de Noël l'an dernier.

« Violet…, le prévint-il, bien que c'était sans doute trop tard.

« J'y pouvais rien ! C'était devant moi puis dans ma main, puis dans le magnétoscope. »

Cooper secoua négativement la tête, retrouvant un peu de sa consistance grâce au remède de Violet ou l'aspirine de Dell, il ne saurait dire lequel. Il mettait sa main au feu qu'elle avait passé sa soirée à la regarder en boucle en regardant toutes les larmes de son corps. Et le regard qu'elle lui lança en haussant les épaules le lui confirma. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me la ramener demain et on la découpera ensemble, d'accord. »

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement de la tête, comme si elle ignorait encore si elle en était capable. Il lui sourit, passant ses mains sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes qui n'étaient pas tombées. Ils restèrent sans bouger à s'observer durant quelques secondes avant que Cooper ne détache ses mains du visage de la jeune femme et ne les mette dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Violet…j'aurai quelque chose à t'avouer… »

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se remplirent d'interrogations alors que Cooper se passait la main sur la nuque. Visiblement les mots avaient du mal à sortir :

« En fait, j'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps maintenant mais… »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur son bras pour l'encourager. A cet instant, Dell arriva dans la cuisine :

« Docteur Turner ? Il y a quelqu'un pour vous.

« Qui ? Un patient ?

« …C'est Alan.

« Alan… ? Mon Alan ? »

Elle ne portait plus la moindre attention à Cooper et s'approcha à toute allure de la vitre, se penchant pour observer sans être vue Alan qui faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente. Cooper poussa un soupir et lui attrapa la main pour la faire revenir à la raison :

« Oh juste deux minutes.

« Violet…

« Je vais pas lui parler longtemps.

« Violet…

« Juste savoir ce qu'il veut. »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Cooper et se précipita avant de reprendre une démarche plus pondérée en arrivant devant son ancien petit ami. Le pédiatre échangea un regard désespéré avec Dell avant de baisser les bras et de se retirer dans son bureau. Ca fait rien. Il le lui avouera plus tard. Ce n'était pas pressé de toute manière.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

'_Stupide ! Stupide ! Pas la bonne question. Ne plus se définir par rapport à lui.'_

Mais comment ne pas fondre lorsqu'il se leva et lui sourit de cette manière qui la faisait craquer ?

'_Aaaah je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Embrasse moi.'_

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait-là de toute manière ? Elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Elle ne voulait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Mais voilà, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à tirer un trait sur lui.

« On peut aller dans ton bureau ?

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle se secoua la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre même s'il savait pertinemment où se trouvait son bureau. Elle se souvenait même d'une fois où ils avaient fait plus que parler dans ce même bureau…

'_Arrête de penser à ça ! C'est terminé.'_

En chemin, ils croisèrent Cooper qui salua assez rapidement Alan pour ne pas avoir l'air mal poli plutôt que par réel besoin de se socialiser. Violet referma la porte derrière eux et clôtura les stores pour se donner un peu d'intimité. Elle attendit qu'il s'installa sur le sofa et attrapa son bloc avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

« C'est…assez délicat. »

Violet fronça les sourcils quelques instants avant de faire aller sa main :

« Allons. On est passé à autre chose, tous les deux. On est adultes. Je suis une professionnelle. Tu peux tout me dire.

« Non, c'est vraiment difficile.

« Allan, reprit-elle en posant une main sur son genou. Ne t'inquiète pas : je suis passée à autre chose. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, je suis sorti avec un charmant informaticien. Et il me plaît bien. »

Bon c'était un peu faux parce qu'elle s'était ennuyée toute la soirée, imaginant ce qu'elle aurait été si elle s'était retrouvée avec Alan ou Cooper. Au moment de se quitter, elle avait même évité le baiser qu'il voulait lui prodiguer en faisant semblant d'éternuer. Et elle ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis et ne comptait pas le faire sous peu. Alan se prit la tête entre es mains soupirant profondément :

« Ma mère est morte. »

Violet ouvrit de grands yeux mortifiés et en fit presque tomber son bloc par terre. Mince, elle qui était persuadé qu'il venait lui parler d'eux. Elle s'était mise le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son ancien petit ami et tenta de le consoler :

« Toutes mes condoléances.

« Tout part. Maman. Toi. Cami. »

Elle fronça les sourcils à ces propos.

« Comment ça ?

« Cami veut divorcer. »

Les lèvres de la jeune psy formèrent un 'o' silencieux, la démangeant de demander pourquoi. Il releva le regard dans celui azur de celle qui avait partagé si longtemps sa vie et sur lequel il n'avait pas pu tiré un trait même s'il le pensait.

« Oui… »

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la main de Violet toujours sur la sienne et il commença à la caresser :

« Elle se rend compte que…je ne t'ai pas oublié. Que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. »

Dans le bureau à côté, Cooper fixait le téléphone depuis quelques minutes, n'osant le décrocher. Finalement, il le saisit avant de le reposer immédiatement. Il tourna la tête, posant son menton sur son coup, l'observant le narguer du coin de l'œil. Il renouvela l'opération en composant le numéro cette fois-ci mais en le raccrochant avant qu'une éventuelle sonnerie retentisse. Il redressa l'oreille en entendant son portable résonner et se leva pour le prendre, décrochant sans faire attention à l'appel entrant.

« Dr Cooper Freedman.

« Oh ça fait très sérieux ça. »

Il éclata de rire en reconnaissant la voix d'Alejandra. Hier soir, il était sorti avec elle. Mercredi et vendredi soir aussi. Le premier soir, ils s'étaient quittés d'un chaleureux au revoir. Le deuxième, une simple poignée de main. Hier soir, ils s'étaient finalement embrassés. C'était la première fois que ça ne lui était arrivé depuis longtemps. Prendre le temps de connaître l'autre. Mettre en place une cour assidue. Sans finir directement au lit. Ca lui plaisait cette approche. Violet avait raison : il devait sortir avec des femmes de son âge, réelles. Et Alejandra était une de ces femmes. C'était ce qu'il voulait annoncer fièrement avec Violet. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un même si ce n'était pas vraiment officiel entre eux deux. Et qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin qu'un chaste baiser sur le pas de la porte de la jeune femme d'origine brésilienne. Oui, c'était étonnant ce qu'on pouvait apprendre en discutant. Alejandra venait du Brésil, avait toute sa famille restée au pays, travaillait comme assistante maternelle, adorait le jazz. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.

« C'est un peu cavalier de ma part. Je sais qu'on a passé la soirée d'hier ensemble et que normalement on attend quelques jours pour proposer un autre rendez-vous. Mais voilà…

« Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ? la coupa Cooper, ravi.

« C'est très mal poli ce que tu viens de faire !

« Mais non, je venais à ta rescousse.

« C'est vrai que tu es un chevalier en armure scintillante sur un destrier blanc prêt à sauver la moindre demoiselle en détresse.

« C'est tout à fait moi, en effet. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il parlait avec elle. Etrange qu'une rencontre au hasard, enfin pas complet hasard quand même, puisse déboucher sur quelques chose de sérieux. Quelque chose qu'il commençait à peine à se rendre compte.

« Chez moi, 20h ? reprit-il.

« Chez toi 20h. A ce soir.

« A ce soir. »

Le sourire ne se détachant pas de ses lèvres, il raccrocha son portable en jetant un regard complice au téléphone sur son bureau.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Private Practice ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Cependant le personnage de Alejandra Vargas m'appartient.

**Chapitre 3 : Celui où Violet fait un pas en avant**

C'est le réveil qui…le réveilla. C'était sa fonction primaire après tout et s'il n'était pas capable de l'exercer, Cooper se serait vu dans l'obligation de se séparer de lui, même après des années de bons et loyaux services. A quoi bon se voiler la face quand c'est trop tard ? Il grogna cependant sur son fidèle réveil et l'écrasa de la main avant de retrouver le sourire en sentant la proximité charnelle d'un autre corps échoué près du sien. Il se retourna vers ce dernier et observa les courts cheveux ébènes se détacher du blanc immaculé des draps…enfin plus vraiment immaculés depuis la nuit qu'ils y avaient passé. Lentement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et Cooper laissa promener ses mains sur sa peau délicieusement teintée d'un hâle naturel.

« Bonjour. » accueillit-il d'une voix douce Alejandra qui émergeait progressivement du pays des rêves dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée plongée.

Elle se frotta les yeux pendant quelques instants et Cooper fondit devant cette vision. On aurait dit une enfant. Elle l'était par moment. Même si elle semblait très classe et mature, de temps à un temps, elle était prise d'un grain de folie. Une folie délicieuse dont Cooper espérait faire partie. Finalement, elle cessa sa manie et tourna son visage vers lui, souriante.

« Bonjour. »

Elle s'étira ensuite, plaquant futilement le drap contre elle. Pourquoi les femmes avaient cette manie de se dérober au regard de l'homme avec lequel elle venait de coucher ? Par définition, il l'avait déjà vu nue. Alors pourquoi ? Enfin, il faut dire que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se réveillait à côté d'une femme. La plupart filait avec les clés de sa voiture ou l'attachait au lit pour le cambrioler. Ca faisait bizarre de se réveiller en confiance avec son partenaire.

« Il est quelle heure ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en tentant de voir par elle-même les chiffres verts du réveil.

Il se retourna pour jeter un petit coup d'œil également et répondit :

« 7h20. »

Sans rien ajouter, il s'accroupit de nouveau sur elle et ses lèvres commencèrent à parcourir son cou, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Elle sentait délicieusement bon. Un mélange de santal et de patchouli. Un parfum qui l'emmenait loin de Violet. Du moins c'était ce dont il devait se persuader. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il y avait un petit air de ressemblance entre Alejandra et Violet. Bon d'accord, peut être pas à première vue, certes. Mais…Le même port altier, le même sourire qui illuminait la pièce, la même étincelle mutine dans les yeux, la même silhouette fine et élancée. Mais Alejandra était différente de Violet. Exotique, drôle, ténébreuse. Cette dernière tenta de se dérober aux caresses insistantes de Cooper mais rien n'y fit.

« Non, je dois aller travailler.

« Allez, 10 minutes. »

Elle fit une petite moue et sembla capituler.

« 10 minutes ? »

Cooper approuva, continuant à l'embrasser dans le creux du coup, ses mains parcourant ses hanches.

« C'est toujours 8 minutes de plus que la plupart des mecs. »

Il éclata de rire et les recouvrit de son drap.

.-.-.-.-.-.

« Ca te dit de dîner ensemble ce soir ? Ca fait longtemps. »

Cooper leva les yeux sur Violet. Il n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi pas. Mais si elle le serinait encore une fois avec Allan, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, continuant à tartiner de beurre son beignet. Il était 15h passé. Aucun n'avait de patient pour le moment.

« Après la visite d'Allan… »

'_Et voilà'_

« Je pensais que c'était fini entre vous deux. Tu lui avais dit de ne plus te reparler, répondit-il d'un ton indifférent qu'elle remarqua tout de suite.

« Oui. Il n'allait pas bien…

« Et après tu n'allais pas bien non plus à ton tour. »

Il lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés alors qu'elle se contentait d'hausser les épaules. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La protéger. La consoler. Lui redonner confiance en elle. Il l'aimait après et malgré tout. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, penchant légèrement la tête de côté. Après quelques instants de silence, elle reprit la parole pour parler de l'objet de la visite de son ex petit ami.

« Il n'arrive pas à m'oublier. Je crois qu'il veut reprendre notre histoire. »

Toute compassion quitta les yeux bleus de Paul tandis qu'il se redressait, retirant ses mains de celle de sa meilleure amie, de celle qui l'avait été du moins. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de cet individu qui lui avait brisé le cœur et vers lequel elle retourner toujours, comme s'il la tenait encore en laisse.

« Si toi-même, tu n'y met aucune volonté, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. »

Elle leva un regard blessé vers Cooper qui l'évita afin de ne pas céder. Elle ne comprenait pas par la douceur. Il fallait alors passer par ce qui faisait mal, tant pis pour elle.

« Et à dire vrai, je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore envie…

« Cooper… »

Mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable du pédiatre. Elle se tut quand il décrocha, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Son comportement avait changé depuis quelque temps. Et elle détestait ça. Leurs soirées à deux. Son épaule réconfortante. Ses vannes foireuses. Tout ça lui manquait cruellement.

« Dr. Cooper Freedman ?...Hé ! Ca va ?...Attends, parles moins vite…Il est où ?...D'accord, j'arrive. En attendant…continue à faire ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Il raccrocha et se précipita vers l'ascenseur alors que Violet le suivait :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Un enfant tente de se suicider à Jefferson.

« Je viens avec toi. » répliqua la jeune femme.

C'était son métier. Elle était la mieux placée pour dissuader l'enfant de sauter.

« Un de tes patients ?

« Pas vraiment. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'édifice quelques minutes à peine plus tard. Un attroupement s'était formé dans la cour de l'école, des enfants criant ou pleurant alors que leurs institutrices tentaient de les soustraire à la vision qui s'offrait à eux dès qu'ils levaient le nez en l'air. Debout sur le toit se trouvait un enfant de 7-8 ans à première vue qui observait le vide intersidéral. Les deux médecins l'observèrent quelques instants avant que Cooper ne franchisse la foule vers une jeune femme d'origine hispanique qui tentait de communiquer avec l'enfant mais sans réaction de sa part. Violet remarqua immédiatement la main de Cooper poser sur la chute de rein de l'institutrice alors qu'ils arrivaient à ses côtés. En faisant plus attention, elle eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Alejandra se retourna vers son petit ami et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la femme qu'elle accompagnait avant de passer une main angoissée dans ses cheveux.

« Zac Riot. Il est monté là-haut à la récréation et ça fait une demi-heure qu'il se trouve entre ciel et terre comme ça.

« C'est un de vos élèves ? l'interrompit Violet.

« Non. Je m'occupe des petites classes. Mais j'étais proche de lui quand je l'avais.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-haut avec lui ?

« Son institutrice de cette année est derrière la porte mais il refuse qu'elle s'approche.

« Ca vous dérange si j'y vais ? »

Alejandra posa un regard interloqué sur Cooper qui précisa :

« Violet travaille avec moi : elle est psy.

« Bien sûr. Merci. »

Cooper approuva de la tête et l'observa partir avant de se tourner vers une femme à la quarantaine bien tassée pour lui demander s'ils avaient des draps dans le bâtiment.

« Zac ? Je vais rentrer d'accord ? » l'informa Violet en apparaissant sur le toit.

L'enfant se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir sans dire un mot avant de retourner à sa contemplation vers le bas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en faisaient un tel foin. Il avait juste eu envie de monter, de s'élever, de respirer un peu d'air frais, de voir le monde d'en haut, comme le faisait les adultes. L'inconnue se rapprocha de lui, les bras en avant, les paumes présentées pour lui prouver son absence de danger. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui pour ne pas le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre pour qu'on discute ? »

Il se contenta de hocher négativement la tête sans un mot. La jeune femme pourrait très bien tenter de l'attraper et le forcer à descendre mais ça ne résoudrait pas le problème qui l'avait fait monter.

« Tu veux qu'on parle ? »

Même réponse négative.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

« Qu'on me laisse.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il fut décontenancé par la question et haussa les épaules. Il avait envie d'être seul c'est tout.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Silence.

« Tu es monté pour une raison précise ? »

Silence.

« Je suis là pour t'aider, tu sais… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était parvenue à lui arracher les vers du nez de manière subtile et efficace, lui faisant croire que ça venait de lui et non d'elle. Il se sentait triste. Tout simplement. Sa mère venait de donner naissance à une petite sœur et il se sentait rejeté. Elle avait un peu réparé ce qu'elle pouvait mais c'était aux parents de faire le reste. Ca lui avait fait plaisir de résoudre ses problèmes. Grâce à cet enfant, elle avait réalisé que le plus important était souvent ceux qui vous entouraient d'un amour inconditionnel, d'une présence constante et non d'une petite crise de temps à autre. Elle redescendit avec Zac le rendant à ses parents prévenus, leur expliquant la situation et les observa partir le regard bienveillant.

Rentrée à la clinique, Violet suivit les rendez-vous de dernière minute de sa journée et lorsque ce fut terminé, son téléphone résonna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

« Dr Violet Turner…Allan. Oh, ça va ?...Ce soir ? Oui… »

Elle s'arrêta. Non. Elle devait dîner avec Cooper et elle avait bien plus envie de passer la soirée avec ce dernier qu'avec Allan. Cette révélation lui fit un choc mais lentement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle reprenait dans le combiné :

« Non en fait, je peux pas. Peut être une prochaine fois ? _'Ou jamais'_ …Bye. »

Elle raccrocha, fière d'elle, et sortit joyeusement du bureau rejoindre Cooper en train de discuter avec Peter et Naomi sur le départ. A ce moment, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qu'elle avait vue à l'école de cette après-midi. Lorsque Cooper l'accueillit d'un baiser et lui prit la main, elle comprit alors. C'était la femme avec qui elle l'avait vu discuter il y a quelques temps déjà. C'était elle qui l'avait changé de telle sorte qu'il s'éloignait d'elle de manière irréductible. C'était elle qui devait partager ses nuits alors que Violet se contentait des jours. Soudain, cette pensée, fugace, gela la jeune femme sur place. Mais de quoi elle parlait là ? C'était Cooper ! Pas son petit ami. Pas même un ex petit ami. Pas même un coup d'un soir ou un baiser sous la pluie. C'était juste Cooper.

« Peter, Naomi, c'est Alejandra, ma…petite amie. »

Il avait dit ces mots comme si c'était la première fois et en fait c'était la première fois. Il n'avait jamais présenté qui que ce soit à ses collègues de travail auparavant et rien que cette pensée tuait Violet. Qu'avait-elle cette Alejandra ?

« Alejandra, tu connais déjà Violet. »

Cette dernière sursauta en entendant son nom et tendit la main à la jeune femme, souriante.

« Oui, enchantée. »

Bon, elle semblait gentille mais il n'empêche. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre Cooper comme ça. Sans envoyer un fax avant.

« Violet, je sais qu'on avait prévu quelque chose mais ça te gêne si on reporte ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, ce serait mieux que je passe la soirée avec elle.

« Bien sûr. Pas de problème. A demain. » répondit joyeusement, un peu trop sans doute, la psy.

Elle se rendit vers l'ascenseur en saluant tout le monde. Elle était déçue. Déçue et quelque chose faisait son estomac se révulsait. Elle détestait ce sentiment. Aussi fouilla-t-elle dans son sac après son portable et fit rouler son répertoire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation devant le nom d'Allan affiché, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et plaqua le portable contre son oreille.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Private Practice ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Cependant le personnage de Alejandra Vargas m'appartient.

**Chapitre 4 : Celui où Cooper fête ses 36 ans**

« Merde. »

Violet roula en boule les draps de son lit, ne supportant plus d'être dedans, ne supportant plus leur odeur. Il fallait qu'elle s'en détache, qu'elle les retire, qu'elle les mette à laver ou qu'elle y mette le feu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire mais une chose est sûre, elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle se dégoûtait. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle ne supportait plus les flashs qui passaient sous ses yeux ouverts, les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier soir lui remontant au visage. Elle ne voulait pas se les rappeler. Tout sauf ça.

Tout sauf des mains la frôlant. Des lèvres l'embrassant passionnément. Des vêtements retirés à la hâte d'une passion soudaine. Des peaux frissonnant sous le froid alors qu'elles entraient en contact avec avant de se retrouver pressées l'une contre l'autre.

« Non ! »

Un cri d'angoisse, de stupeur, d'effroi. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était devenue ce genre de femme. Pourtant jongler avec les sentiments enfouis, les véritables émotions qu'on cachait sous des kilos de convenance, elle devait connaître. Elle devait savoir se dépatouiller avec. C'était son métier après tout. Alors pourquoi, elle qui savait parfaitement conseiller les autres, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas appliqué ces principes à elle-même ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours stupide, aveugle, sourde et muette dans le domaine du cœur ?

Elle s'effondra sur le lit en retirant d'un ultime geste rageur les derniers draps qui le recouvraient et serra ses jambes contre elle, éclatant en sanglots de désespoir et de honte. Pourquoi agissait-elle toujours au pire ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle plus bas que terre ? Et pourquoi Cooper ne l'appelait pas ?

.-.-.-.-.-.

« Je te préviens ! Je ne veux rien du tout ce soir. »

Cooper agitait son doigt d'un air menaçant devant la frimousse quasi innocente d'Alejandra, alors qu'il l'aidait à refaire le lit, leur lit étant donné le temps qu'ils y partageaient ensemble. Il n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas. C'était sa première relation adulte depuis…c'était la première en vérité. Et il aimait ça. C'était mieux que tout. C'était jouissif. C'était mieux que le sexe même, que la drogue, que Star Wars, que le milk shake banane-cerise acérola, que Noël, que le sourire d'un enfant, que Disney World, que Pink Floyd en concert, que les lèvres de Pamela Anderson et les fesses de Jennifer Lopez réunis. Mieux que tout ça réuni et tant d'autres choses. C'était elle. C'était lui. C'était eux.

« Mais bien sûr. Si tu ne veux rien, tu n'auras rien. Ca tombe bien : j'avais prévu de sortir avec des collègues. Comme ça tu pourras zoner devant la télévision en mangeant de la pâtée pour chat. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire amusé, un soupçon d'espièglerie dans les yeux :

« J'ai pas de chat.

« Mais moi j'en ai un.

« Je peux zoner chez toi ce soir alors ?

« Ah ça je sais pas : je risque de ne pas rentrer seule. Ce serait bien que tu partes avant. Une belle fille comme moi. »

Il plaça bien la couverture et se redressa, se rapprochant d'elle, passant ses bras autour de ses hanches pour la plaquer contre lui tandis que ses lèvres dérivaient dans son cou.

« Ca oui, je les comprendrai.

« Cool, alors je peux ?

« Non.

« Dommage. »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser passionnément. Répondant à son caractère, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit qu'il venait à peine de refaire, le défaisant à nouveau en se caressant, ne pouvant se passer l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme brésilienne gémit toutefois :

« Le liiiiit ! »

Mais déjà il l'emmenait dans une autre galaxie. Puis, après tout, c'était sa journée aujourd'hui. Il avait tous les droits. On n'a pas tous les jours 36 ans.

.-.-.-.-.-.

« Surpriiiiiiise. »

Cooper fit bonne figure lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte sur Sam, lui présentant une bouteille de champagne. Il l'accueillit en le serrant et en le remerciant avant de se pencher sur sa petite amie, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille :

« Je te déteste. »

Elle lui lança un regard pétillant de malice et l'embrassa sur la joue :

« Non, tu m'adores. »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, fière d'elle, et se présenta un peu plus longuement à Sam. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup si ce n'est pour l'invitation téléphonique qu'elle lui avait passé en secret. Elle avait fait de même pour tous les collègues de Cooper, même si elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle était toujours à l'aise n'importe où, n'importe quand et avec n'importe qui. Par un don de la nature des plus effrayants, elle parvenait toujours à retomber sur ses pattes, contrairement à Cooper. C'était peut être pour ça qu'ils formaient un couple si harmonieux. Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre qu'ils se complétaient totalement. Enfin pas si différents quand même, les enfants et l'humour les rapprochaient sans cesse de jour en jour.

« Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. » marmonna-t-il en refermant la porte.

Cependant, un pied et une voix la bloquèrent :

« Attends je suis derrière ! »

Surpris, il rouvrit la porte, découvrant Violet sur le seuil de cette dernière.

« Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Joyeux anniversaire Cooper. »

Elle lui tendit un paquet cadeau et le prit dans ses bras pour le lui souhaiter. Il l'accueillit volontiers. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras sans craindre une réaction physique inopinée. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une amie. Il avait été si stupide de prendre leur complicité pour de l'amour. L'amour, il l'avait trouvé au détour d'une conversation internet, quant bien même elle lui avait juré que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on rencontrait quelqu'un de bien.

Bon ok, les circonstances de sa rencontre avec Alejandra n'étaient pas vraiment dans la logique des t'chats mais c'était quand même grâce à eux qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Grâce à eux et à l'ex mari de la demoiselle. Peut être devrait-il envoyer une carte de remerciement à ce dernier. Il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment le savoir-faire amoureux. C'était tout nouveau pour lui. Un continent entier à découvrir.

Violet ferma les yeux en le prenant dans ses bras, en sentant son empreinte viril dans son dos, en respirant son parfum si particulier de cyprès. Qu'on était bien là. Ca lui faisait un bien fou. Elle resta là un eu trop longtemps sans doute mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Avant de sentir Cooper se détacher lentement d'elle. Non ! Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et lui sourit, se passant la main sur ses joues soudainement rouges.

« Bonsoir Violet ! fit joyeusement Alejandra en les surprenant mais ne s'en formalisant pas.

« Bonsoir. » répliqua-t-elle joyeusement, un peu confuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire alors que Cooper se saisissait de son manteau pour la mettre à l'aise.

Peine perdue.

« Vous avez pu venir finalement ?

« Rater l'anniversaire de Cooper, jamais de la vie ! »

C'était tout nouveau pour elle de devoir le partager avec une autre. D'habitude, ils passaient leurs anniversaires ensemble, devant un marathon DVD de films d'horreurs en maudissant l'inventeur des anniversaires, quelque soit son nom, et en râlant sur les années qui passaient beaucoup trop vite à leur goûts. C'était vraiment bizarre de devoir fêter son anniversaire avec d'autres personnes et elle, surtout. Elle avait du mal à la nommer par son prénom. Pourtant c'était une gentille fille, elle en était persuadée. Cooper avait changé à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulu dire en mal mais c'était faux. Il avait mûri. De la manière qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Alors, elle se voyait mal le lui reprocher même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« On passe à table ? » proposa joyeusement Alejandra en l'invitant à passer dans le salon.

_Je sais exactement où il est. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi !_

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans son attitude de primaire mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était son Cooper, pas le sien. Elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps. Elle avait passé plus de temps dans son salon qu'Alejandra n'en passera jamais.

_Oui mais elle, ce n'est pas dans son salon qu'elle passe le plus de temps._

Impossible de faire taire cette satanée voix intérieure. Et impossible de ne pas quitter son air morose. Elle s'en voulait encore et toujours pour la nuit dernière. Cooper avait certainement remarqué à l'heure qu'il était que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Enfin, il le remarquera dès qu'il aura enfin détaché son regard de sa latino et qu'il retirera le sourire stupide qu'il arbore en ce moment même !_

Et voilà, c'était le moment où les esprits s'échauffaient et où on refaisait le monde, beuglant sur ses allumés de politiques, incapables de tenir une réforme ou de tenir les promesses électorales, sur la météo alors qu'aucun mot aucune parole ne pourraient influencer ou encore sur les séries médicales qui fleurissaient à la télévision et qui désacralisaient leur profession. Et hop, Sam se faisait mettre sur la sellette. Et les Etats-Unis ? Et l'Iran ? Il y a des pays où tout acte décisif, tel l'utilisation d'une arme nucléaire nécessite un accord émanent d'un groupe de personnes assez responsables tels que les parlements dans les pays démocratiques mais de l'autre côté il y a des pays où les régimes sont dictateurs et les décision sont prises par un seul homme au pouvoir souvent irresponsable et c'est tout a fait normal qu'on refuse à ce genre de gouvernement les armes nucléaires.

Violet n'arrivait plus à supporter cette ambiance. Fatiguée, elle s'excusa et sortit de table, son verre de vin blanc à la main en se dirigeant vers le balcon, respirant l'air frais venu de la mer. Cooper le remarque et une minute plus tard, il fit coulisser la porte derrière lui, les coupant un peu du joyeux brouhaha atomique qui émanait du salon. Il ne la ferma cependant pas totalement et des bribes de conversations leurs parvenaient de temps à autre.

« Ca va ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Oui.

« Violet, ne me mens pas… » la prévint-il en s'approchant de la rambarde pour observer le vide en dessous d'eux.

Violet poussa un profond soupir et le rejoignit.

« Je t'assure, ça va. »

Il fit une petite moue et lui pinça légèrement la joue.

« Ne me raconte pas de bêtise. C'est Allan ? »

Elle perdit tout sourire alors que les souvenirs remontaient à nouveau à la surface, menaçant de la faire suffoquer.

Ils avaient été dîné en ville après que Violet l'ait appelé pour la soirée. Ravi, il avait accepté l'invitation et au fur et à mesure d'une conversation joyeuse et badine, ils avaient terminé par boire un dernier verre, selon l'expression consacrée, chez elle. Sans plus attendre, il s'était quasiment jeté sur elle et l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru retrouver un semblant de passion et de désir pour cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé par le passé. Alors qu'il lui avait déjà retiré son pull et s'attaquait à sa jupe, la jeune femme l'avait arrêté.

« Non.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

Elle s'était passée les mains dans les cheveux se reprenant.

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. »

Il avait tenté de la convaincre mais elle l'avait à nouveau rejeté. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme qui brisait des ménages. Et surtout, elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas avec lui. Plus avec lui. Elle ne le voulait plus lui. Atterrée par cette découverte, elle avait attendu que la porte de sa maison claque et elle s'était effondrée sur le lit, attrapant son portable. Cooper n'avait pas décroché. Elle n'avait pas laissé de message. Elle avait eu besoin de lui et il n'avait pas répondu présent, une fois encore.

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Ce qui eut le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

« Bordel, c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas grandir un peu Violet ? J'ai été patient. J'ai recollé les morceaux qu'il avait brisés. Mais si tu n'y met pas du tiens comment veux-tu que ça fonctionne ? Je ne pourrai pas toujours être là.

« Ca j'ai remarqué merci ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui reprocher avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

Comment pouvait-elle lui lançait ça à la figure ? Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher d'être heureux ?

« C'est toi qui m'a dit de grandir. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Si tu écoutais les conseils que tu donnais aux autres, ça marcherait pour toi également.

« Je sais ! Je sais. » le coupa-t-elle en larmes, fatiguée.

Elle avait mal, si mal. Elle se trouvait pathétique. Vieille trentenaire, sans personne pour qui veiller sur ses vieux jours, sans personne qui se préoccupait d'elle quand elle allait mal, sans personne à aimer.

Cooper se calma presque aussitôt et son cœur se serra en croisant le regard désespéré de sa meilleure amie.

« Viens là. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour tenter de la rassurer. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ça. Il ne savait plus comment faire. Il avait cru qu'en s'éloignant d'elle, il aurait moins mal. Il avait cru qu'en rencontrant une autre, il penserait moins à elle. Mais alors pourquoi son cœur continuait-il à pleurer lorsqu'il voyait les larmes ravager ce visage qui lui était si familier ? Pourquoi dès qu'il entendait le prénom Allan quelque part, la jalousie mordait tout son être ? Pourquoi le parfum émanant doucement de ses cheveux lui titillait une part d'ombre enfouie en lui ?

« Ca va aller. Ca va aller. »

Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, heureuse de retrouver le réconfort des bras de Cooper, la douceur de sa voix, sa présence à ses côtés quand tout allait au plus mal.

« Quelqu'un veut du café ? »

Alejandra se leva et prit les commandes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, débarrassant la table. Pour ce faire, elle bassa devant le balcon dont la porte coulissante laisser entrer dans un mince interstice le vent frais de la nuit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Cooper et Violet, se tenant l'un contre l'autre, avant de se figer, les mains chargées des assiettes sales. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de son petit ami et de sa psychiatre de meilleure amie. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur attitude, quelque chose dont elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus quant bien même il s'imprimait en elle par des lettres de feu. La façon dont Cooper lui chuchotait à l'oreille, la manière qu'il avait de lui caresser le dos, l'abandon avec lequel elle le serrait dans ses bras…

La jeune brésilienne ferma douloureusement les yeux et se secoua la tête, se rendant dans la cuisine pour finir de débarrasser. 2 cafés au lait, 2 sans sucre et 3 noirs.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Private Practice ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Cependant le personnage de Alejandra Vargas m'appartient.

**Chapitre 5 : Celui où Violet retrouve son meilleur ami**

Violet était sincèrement heureuse d'avoir retrouver Cooper. Ca lui avait fait du bien de lui ouvrir son cœur la semaine précédente. Il avait alors répondu présent comme d'habitude. Lui avait séché les larmes comme d'habitude. Et lui avait remonté le moral comme d'habitude. Mais à une différence près : il avait cette fois-ci refusé de la laisser dormir chez lui. Il l'avait ramené chez elle, l'avait bordé et était reparti. La laissant dans la plus grande et la plus profonde solitude qu'elle ait jamais vécu.

C'était néanmoins une différence minime par rapport à la nouvelle relation installée. Ils étaient à nouveau redevenus proches comme avant. Avant quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle ne pouvait rejeté la faute sur l'autre – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler Alejandra ainsi dans son for intérieur –. Cooper avait pris ses distances avec elle bien avant sa rencontre avec la brésilienne. Mais c'était tellement plus facile de faire peser le froid de leur amitié sur les épaules de cette dernière. Plus facile et tellement plus commode.

« Je suis Sanka Coffie, le plus grand pousseur du push-car de toute la Jamaïque... Et tu veux qu'je freine !? »

Violet retrouva instantanément le sourire devant Rasta Rocket. Cooper avait loué le DVD et elle était venue chez lui le regarder en ce samedi soir. C'était toujours mieux que de traîner les bars ou de céder et rappeler Alan en le suppliant d'oublier le désagréable incident de la dernière fois. Bon d'accord, elle s'était surprise plusieurs vois le portable dans la main en train de composer le numéro de son ex petit ami mais elle parvenait toujours à se rendre compte de sa bêtise avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

« Vous voulez encore du pop corn ? »

La voix chantante d'Alejandra vint tout casser lorsque cette dernière se leva et saisit le saladier presque vide. Cooper lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif en lui souriant.

« S'il te plaît ma chérie. »

Violet faillit en vomir avant de se rendre compte qu'au contraire, elle devait s'en réjouir non ? Lorsqu'on était ami avec quelqu'un, on devait être content de son bonheur. Seulement, elle ne l'était pas. Elle était jalouse, profondément jalouse. Elle la mettait sur le compte de son attitude possessive et pas sur un éventuel amour qu'elle repoussait comme un insecte gênant autour de son visage. Non ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Cooper – quelle idée ridicule – que la jeune femme ne supportait pas les gestes d'affection envers Alejandra. Non, c'était simplement parce qu'elle était quelqu'un d'exclusif et qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on la délaisse. D'autant qu'elle avait été le centre de toute l'attention de son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps maintenant. Et il fallait bien avouer également qu'elle était jalouse du fait qu'il était parvenu à construire une relation stable avec une jeune femme alors qu'elle en avait été incapable. Cooper Freedman, l'accro du sexe ou l'accro d'internet ou l'accro de n'importe quoi. Ce même Cooper qui s'était fait voler sa voiture par une relation d'une nuit ? Ce même Cooper qui s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois attaché à son lit ? Ce même Cooper avait une vraie petite amie. Il y avait de quoi enrager !

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le film pendant quelques instants avant que la brésilienne réapparaissent avec un tas de pop corn encore fumant. Elle le déposa entre eux deux et se pencha pour déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Cooper, causant à Violet de rouler les yeux vers le ciel.

« Je monte me coucher. Bon film. »

L'autre se redressa et adressa un sourire à la psy qui prit le parti de poursuivre l'hypocrisie à son égard.

« Bonne nuit Violet.

« Bonne nuit, Alejandra. »

Elle détourna ensuite le regard et ne recommença à se sentir bien que lorsqu'elle l'eut fermer la porte de la porte à coucher. Porte à coucher qu'elle aimerait bien franchir un jour… Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de penser ?

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

Violet sursauta en entendant la voix de Cooper résonner et fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, prenant un air innocent et paniqué.

« Quoi ? »

Le regard de son meilleur ami ne se détacha que furtivement de la télévision pour se poser dans le sien d'un air entendu.

« C'est l'impression qui ressort.

« Pas du tout, nia-t-elle véhément. C'est une fille bien. Et elle est toujours mieux que ta SexyBoobs369.

« 316, la reprit-il, illico. SexyBoobs316.

« Ouais, peu importe. Elle a ton âge, semble plus mature que toi…C'est peut être ça le problème.

« Tu entends quoi par là ?

« Il te faudrait peut être quelqu'un qui soit un peu plus … fou ? Un peu plus décalé dans la vie de tous les jours.

« Elle l'est !

« En privé.

« Mouais, dit la fille qui a essayé de voler un pipi. »

Ladite fille qui a essayé de voler un pipi fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard mutin avec son meilleur ami avant de reporter son attention sur le film Disney la renvoyant à son adolescence. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Cooper et poussa un profond soupir, ne remarquant pas le coup d'œil surpris qu'il lui lança avant de sourire et de faire de même. Elle n'entendit pas les propos cachés dans ce qu'il venait de dire : 'c'est toi qu'il me faut.'

.-.-.-.-.-.

« Si t'as rien de prévu avec Alejandra, on peut se faire un resto ce midi. Ca te tente ? »

Violet et Cooper étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur attendant d'arriver à l'étage de la clinique. Quant bien même la journée venait de débuter et qu'on était déjà à la mi-novembre, il faisait un soleil radieux et une chaleur encore supportable. C'était le plus grand avantage de Los Angeles : du soleil et par conséquent de la bonne humeur toute l'année. Essayez d'avoir une mine triste quand il faisait 25° dès votre réveil et un ciel bleu aveuglant. C'était difficile.

« Bien sûr. Nino ? »

La jeune psy approuva de la tête et l'ascenseur tinta avant d'ouvrir les portes sur l'étage demandé. Ils pénétrèrent d'un même bloc dans le hall d'entrée où la tête de Dell dépassait à peine de son comptoir.

« Bonjour, Docteur Turner, Docteur Freedman. » les salua-t-il joyeusement avant de se redresser afin de leur donner leur courrier et leur rendez-vous respectifs.

Les médecins firent à peine attention à lui et poursuivirent leur chemin après la rapide halte au comptoir pour finir dans la cuisine autour d'un café. S'y trouvait déjà Sam. Il les accueillit joyeusement et alors que Violet servait deux tasses de café et que Cooper ouvrait son courrier, le médecin rapporta une blague que lui avait conté un de ses patients la veille au soir :

« Un kangourou rentre dans un bar et commande un gin fizz à 10 $. Le patron dit "C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit des kangourous ici..." et le kangourou répond "Bin à 10 $ le gin fizz, ça m'étonne pas..." »

Sam s'esclaffa et Violet ne put s'empêcher de rire également même si elle ne la trouvait pas aussi drôle que ça. Simple question de politesse cependant. Après quelques secondes, elle remarqua, aussitôt suivie de Sam, que Cooper avait l'air soucieux. Il fixait les sourcils froncés une lettre dépliée dans sa main et on sentait sa nervosité transparaître.

« C'est pas la blague de l'année mais tu peux quand même faire semblant… » s'offusqua légèrement Sam.

Le destinataire de la pique se redressa comme s'il venait de débarquer en plein milieu d'une conversation.

« Hein ? »

Violet fronça les sourcils et posa la tasse de café devant son meilleur ami en demandant :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. »

Cooper reposa son regard sur la lettre et répondit d'une voix blanche, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

« On m'attaque en justice. Madame Mayer… »

Sam et Violet échangèrent un regard atterré. Madame Mayer était là mère d'un petit garçon atteint d'un handicap sévère après choc anaphylactique dû à l'ingestion d'une barre chocolatée sucrée enrobée de cacahuètes l'année dernière. Selon cette dernière, la faute en reviendrait à Cooper en ce qu'il aurait négligé d'informer les parents de l'enfant de la sévérité de son allergie aux cacahuètes. Il avait été informé de la procédure mais pensait que l'affaire avait finalement été enterrée. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je…je vais appeler Lewis. »

Lewis Carlson était l'avocat attitré de la clinique et la personne qui leur avait juré ne pas s'en faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Cooper raccrochait fébrile le téléphone. C'était du sérieux. En 2002, la Cour Supérieure de Justice, dans le New Jersey (USA), avait accordé 10 millions de dollars dans un cas similaire. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'y faire face. Ni lui, ni le Oceanside Wellness Center. S'il tombait, il entraînerait dans sa chute ses collègues de travail.

« Hé. »

Il redressa la tête vers Violet qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, s'installant dans un de ses fauteuils.

« Ca va aller, tu sais. »

Il secoua négativement la tête, s'en voulant sincèrement. Depuis un an il se sentait responsable de l'handicap subi par le petit Roy. Violet plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et attrapa la main de Cooper qu'elle serra en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant.

« Tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu. Ce sont les parents responsables, pas toi.

« J'aurai dû insister…

« Et j'aurai dû prendre l'appel d'Eric. »

Il plongea un regard désolé dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Eric Ruiz était un patient de Violet qui s'était jeté de l'échangeur autoroutier il y 6 ans. En guise d'adieu, il avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de Violet. Elle avait presque dû faire elle-même une thérapie pour s'en sortir mais Cooper avait été là pour elle. Comme elle serait là pour lui aujourd'hui.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. On fait du mieux qu'on peut et on le fait bien. On ne peut pas contrôler entièrement leur vie quand ils sortent du cabinet. C'est entre leurs mains. Tu n'es pas responsable. »

C'était à peu près les mots qu'il lui avait dit il y a 6 ans.

« Allez. Remotive toi. Dell m'a dit qu'Ashley passait avec le bébé. Ca ce sont de bons parents. »

Il hocha lentement la tête et se releva, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci. Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ? »

Violet sursauta surprise tout d'abord avant de sourire et de lui rendre son étreinte qui dura trop peu de temps à son goût, lui passant la main dans le dos.

« Pas grand-chose sans doute. »

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et la jeune femme plongea son regard dans les yeux azur de Cooper, s'y noyant comme jamais auparavant. Elle venait à peine de remarquer leur complexité : ils étaient bleus mais possédaient également des éclats de vert, de doré et de marrons.

Les plus beaux yeux du monde.

Cette pensée ne la surprit même plus tandis que le sang battait ses temps, que son cœur débutait une course folle et que son estomac se tordait comme envahi de milliers de papillons aux ailes légères. Elle remarqua un éclat dans les yeux somptueux de Cooper, un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors, un éclat qui devait ressembler exactement à celui qui brillait au fond des siens. Ils se penchèrent imperceptiblement l'un vers l'autre, comme mus par une attraction inconnue lorsqu'un cri de petit garçon bientôt suivi par ledit enfant venant se précipiter entre eux pour passer en les séparant les fit sursauter.

« Ben, reviens ! » soupira Ashley suivi de son époux et précédée de deux garnements.

Violet et Cooper se redressèrent immédiatement, légèrement gênés et firent des sourires forcés à la mère.

« Bonjour Ashley. Vous allez bien ?

« Autant que peut aller une mère de quatre enfants. »

Cooper rit doucement en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

« On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

Violet remua la tête, passant une main gênée et pressée de s'éloigner dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, bien sûr à tout à l'heure. »

Elle s'éloigna à vive allure vers son bureau, alors que Cooper refermait la porte de son bureau pour se consacrer à ses patients. La jeune femme ralentit l'allure et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, troublée mais il refermait à ce moment la porte sans faire attention. Elle se sentit alors stupide et poursuivit sa marche vers son bureau au moment même où Cooper écartait les stores pour l'observer disparaître avant de les refermer.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Private Practice ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Cependant le personnage de Alejandra Vargas m'appartient.

**Chapitre 6 : Celui où Cooper est remis en question**

« C'est aujourd'hui ? »

Cooper sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix chantante d'Alejandra le détache de son café noir qu'il fixait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute sans rien dire. Il releva son regard azur dans celui d'obsidienne, ne sachant quoi répondre, l'air totalement perdu. Et il l'était. Mais peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons que la jeune femme pensait légitimes et innocentes.

« Oui. »

Pour une réponse laconique, c'en était une ! La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et lui sourit tendrement, caressant sa main pour le rassurer :

« C'est à quelle heure ?

« 14 heures mais t'es pas obligée. » répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

S'il avait besoin de soutien, il ignorait lequel. Violet avait déjà pris son après-midi pour l'accompagner au palais de justice afin de lui offrir un soutien moral. Et l'épisode de la veille lui restait toujours en mémoire. Si Ben ne les avait pas séparé en hurlant, que ce serait-il passé ? Il était terrifié à cette énonciation. Est-ce qu'ils se seraient embrassés ? Il devait à tout prix parler de ça avec sa meilleure amie. C'était trop difficile. Il l'avait aimé pendant tant d'année en secret et maintenant qu'il était en couple … Non. Impossible.

« Mais j'y serai. »

La jeune femme se leva et l'embrassa dans le creux du cou, à l'endroit exact où elle savait que ça le ferait frissonner. Ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps en comparaison de Violet et pourtant, ils se savaient l'un l'autre.

« Je veux être là pour toi. » lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille en débarrassant sa table et en lui posant un beignet tartiné de beurre et de confiture de fraise comme il aimait. « Faut que tu manges. »

Il se força à lui sourire et répondit à son furtif baiser tandis qu'elle mettait sa veste pour se rendre à son lieu de travail.

« J'ai pas très faim… »

Elle pencha la tête légèrement de côté, lui faisant les gros yeux et il se reprit pour lui faire plaisir :

« Mais j'essaierai d'avaler quelque chose. »

Aussitôt le sourire d'Alejandra se fit plus marqué et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière la porte de bois :

« Merci ! Je t'aime. A cet après-midi. »

Il lui renvoya son signe de la main mais elle avait déjà disparu. Un regard triste retomba sur son beignet et il murmura plus comme une interrogation plutôt que comme une affirmation jusqu'alors :

« Je t'aime. »

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il se releva et jeta le beignet à la poubelle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour revêtir costume et cravate qu'il affectionnait si peu.

Comme pour chaque accusé, Cooper arriva au tribunal avec une heure d'avance. Il avait dû revêtir un costume gris anthracite acheté pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il revêtait d'habitude. Sa cravate bleue ciel, conseillée par sa petite amie pour développer son capital séduction sur les membres féminins du jury, l'enserrait au point presque de l'étouffer et il ne se passait pas 5 minutes sans qu'il ne lutte avec elle pour la desserrer. Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle justement nommée des pas perdus. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle s'appliquait aux avocats qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer en piste ou le prononcé de la sentence. Désormais, il savait que tel n'était pas le cas. Ce petit surnom venait bien des principaux intéressés : ceux contre lesquels le procès était intenté. Les avocats arrivaient en retard et passaient donc peu de temps à arpenter les lourdes dalles des édifices.

« Cooper… »

Le pédiatre arrêta son va-et-vient et se retourna vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés qui s'approchait de lui. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux quelques instants, s'enivrant légèrement de son parfum alors qu'elle lui caressait le dos pour lui donner du courage ou le rassurer. Il ne savait pas particulièrement la raison mais une chose était sûre : il appréciait ce contact. Plus qu'il ne le devrait.

« Violet… » murmura-t-il à cette dernière alors que l'étreinte durait sans qu'aucun ne montre de signe voulant y mettre fin.

Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, une alarme se mit à hurler dans la tête de Cooper et il se détacha d'elle, comme à regret.

« Merci d'être venue. » se contenta-t-il de déclarer tandis que sa main était toujours posée sur le bras gauche de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui sourit en guise de réponse et sembla prête à lui dire quelque chose mais se rétracta au dernier moment venu :

« Je suis ton amie. C'est fait pour ça. »

Savaient-ils tous les deux qu'ils voulaient être plus ?

« Mayer contre Docteur Cooper Freedman. »

Ce fut le greffier en chef qui vint les couper en annonçant à la porte du tribunal le nom de l'affaire appelé juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, laissant passé la foule des chroniqueurs judiciaires, des associations de victimes d'erreur médicale qui avaient sauté sur l'occasion et bien évidemment la plaignante. Cooper l'observa la regarda passer avec un regard triste mais elle l'ignora royalement, promenant ses 95 kilos de graisse jusqu'au banc.

« Désolé du retard, j'étais retenu par une audience. »

Cooper et Violet se retournèrent d'un même tenant vers Lewis Carlson, son avocat. Il ne le voyait pas souvent. Heureusement pour eux. C'était un petit homme, vif au crâne rasé et au regard d'acier dès lors qu'il se posait sur ses adversaires. Il donna sa serviette dans les mains de son client afin de se débarrasser de sa veste d'un grand couturier italien et poursuivit :

« Votre petite amie a pu venir, génial ! De quoi gagner le jury à notre cause, surtout en rapport avec le physique ingrat …

« Ce n'est pas…

« Je ne suis pas… »

Cooper et Violet voulurent nier en même temps le fait qu'elle soit la petite amie de son meilleur ami mais quelque chose les fit se taire. Un regard échangé. Une étincelle allumée dans le fond des yeux. Et Lewis aurait put le déceler s'il avait relevé les yeux avant l'arrivée d'Alejandra qui avait entendu, quant à elle, le court silence de dénégation transformé en affirmation.

« Non, c'est moi. » intervint-elle de sa voix chantante.

L'avocat se redressa en promenant son regard sur la brésilienne qui s'approcha de Cooper et prit, possessivement le bras de ce dernier dans sa main, se présentant :

« Alejandra Vargas.

« Euh…oui. Maître Carlson, il s'agit de Violet Turner. Elle travaille à la clinique. Précisa finalement, un peu tard, le pédiatre.

« Ah oui, répondit Lewis d'un ton qui pourtant laissant entendre qu'il ne se remémorait pas pour autant. Bien allons-y. »

Il leur sourit d'une manière engageante et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'audience où tout le monde les attendait.

« Le jour de Noël 1999, Roy Mayer, 8 ans à l'époque, a mangé un morceau de chocolat avec des noisettes. Il a eu immédiatement une difficulté puis une gêne respiratoire importante, puis une réaction anaphylactique et une détresse respiratoire avec arrêt cardiaque. Le handicap de l'enfant est permanent. Maintenant âgé de 13 ans, il ne peut plus communiquer, est quadriplégique et a de nombreuses crises d'épilepsie. »

Les membres du jury poussèrent un soupir contrit en posant un regard sur les parents effondrés derrière leur avocat. Quant à Cooper, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, se cachant derrière sa main, se sentant au plus mal alors que la voix du ténor du barreau adverse continuait :

« Il connaissait cette allergie depuis qu'il était petit. Monsieur Freedman n'a donné aucun avertissement sur les dangers de l'allergie à la cacahuète. Les parents n'ont pas été avertis des mesures de précautions à prendre. De par sa défaillance, Roy, cet enfant si plein de vie et de joies, n'est plus qu'un légume. Tout ça aurait pu être évité si ce pédiatre avait clairement posé les risques à ses parents. En conséquence, il vous revient en âme et conscience de le juger coupable pour ces faits. »

L'adversaire salua, habitué, les membres du jury, impressionnés et plus ou moins hostiles et Maître Carlson se leva après avoir jeté un regard rassurant à son client. Il tira sur sa veste et s'approcha en silence du jury. Il le garda durant de longues minutes, prêt à ouvrir la bouche mais se rétractant au dernier moment. Finalement, il laissa son coude reposer sur la barre et posa son visage dessus, une légère moue dubitative sur le visage. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il prit enfin la parole :

« Désengagement parental. Désintérêt de l'enfant. Société de consommation. Déresponsabilisation des personnes. C'est pas moi, c'est Murphy. »

Les membres du jury papillonnèrent des yeux, tout autant que toutes les personnes assistants aux plaidoiries.

« De qui se moque-t-on ? On condamne des chaînes de restaurant parce qu'elles ont rendu obèse leurs clients. On met en prison les fabricants de tabac pour avoir causé des cancers de poumon. Et maintenant on voudrait faire payer un honnête médecin parce qu'un gosse a mangé du beurre de cacahuète alors que les parents savaient pour son allergie ? Mon client ne peut pas porter sur ses épaules une telle responsabilité. Il les a prévenu. Il les a adressé à un allergologue. Mais rien n'y a fait. Notre société de consommation et le règne de l'enfant roi ont causé un préjudice, ce préjudice dont les parents disent souffrir ici. Pourtant, pourtant, le véritable coupable, ce sont eux. Pas mon client. Eux, l'allergologue. Mais en aucune manière le Docteur Cooper Freedman. Alors il vous revient en âme et conscience de le juger non coupable pour ces faits. »

Il les remercia et alla se rasseoir. Le visage des jurés était impassible. Impossible de savoir le fond de leur pensée. Ils se levèrent et l'attente débuta…Au bout de trois heures, trois longues et interminables heures, ils revinrent solennellement. Cooper et le reste revinrent dans la salle d'audience, raccrochant son portable. Il discutait avec Sam pour tenter d'atténuer la nervosité qui l'assaillait. Après que la douzaine de membres du jury se soient à nouveau installés sur leur siège, ces dernières remirent au greffier leur verdict qui fit le transit entre eux et le juge. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil sur celui-ci et le leur rendit avant de prendre la parole :

« Le jury a-t-il conclu ?

« Oui, votre Honneur.

« Veuillez prononcer l'énoncé de ce lui-ci. »

L'ensemble de la salle se tourna alors vers l'homme à la quarantaine bien tassée et aux tempes grisonnantes désigné comme président du jury, supportant sur ses frêles épaules le poids des espoirs discordants de chacune des parties.

« Dans l'affaire Mayer contre Freedman, sur le chef d'accusation de négligence et défaut d'information ayant entraîné handicap sur la personne d'un mineur de moins de 15 ans, le jury, en son âme et conscience, au vu de son intime conviction, déclare l'accusé …non coupable. »

Alors que du côté des plaignants, c'était la consternation et la déception, Cooper et ceux qui étaient venus pour le soutenir, celles en l'occurrence, poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement tandis que leurs yeux s'illuminaient de joie. Cooper saisit la main de son avocat et le remercia chaleureusement. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et Violet l'alpaguer pour le remercier également. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait que sauver la tête de son meilleur ami mais surtout il avait évité que la clinique ne croule sous le montant exorbitant des dommages intérêts que réclamait la famille Mayer. De son côté, Cooper se tourna vers Alejandra, laissant exulter sa joie tandis qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras alors que la salle se vida progressivement.

« Félicitations chéri ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, ayant besoin de se sentir vivant et libre de tout poids.

« Merci. »

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration avant qu'il ne la reprenne dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui et lui formulant une question dans le creux de l'oreille que personne n'entendit mis à part la principale concernée. Toujours est-il que la réponse qu'elle lui fournit fut un 'oui' ému.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la clinique avait fermé plus tôt dans l'attente du verdict. Ils étaient tous assez nerveux et finalement, ils avaient reçu un coup de téléphone de Cooper à la sortie du tribunal. Ils purent enfin véritablement respirer et une soirée pour fêter ça fut organisée chez Addison où ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble. Partageant un dîner de victoire, dans la bonne humeur ambiante, Cooper se leva réclamant l'attention de ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient soutenu durant cette épreuve et qui avaient prouvé qu'ils le soutiendraient toujours :

« Je voudrai encore vous remercier pour votre présence et votre soutien. Sans ça, je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu aussi bien m'en sortir. Et je suis ravi de ne pas couler la clinique.

« T'es pas le seul ! » intervint Sam en plaisantant à moitié.

Ils avaient tous été paralysés plus par l'éventuel somme forfaitaire et gargantuesque à donner en compensation à la famille victime, plutôt que l'intégrité de leur collègue. Mais ils n'avaient cesser de le lui rappeler : ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Et, poursuivit Cooper, je voudrais remercier particulièrement une personne exceptionnelle qui se tient à mes côtés comme elle l'a toujours fait. Sans elle…je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai. »

La majorité des personnes présentes jetèrent un regard navré vers Alejandra. C'était une gentille fille et elle ne méritait pas que Cooper fasse les mérites de sa meilleure amie, dont Peter et Sam savaient parfaitement qu'il était épris, juste devant elle. Violet quant à elle souriait heureuse, profondément fière des propos de Cooper et imaginait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Les amis étaient faits pour ça. Elle sera toujours là pour lui, comme il répondait toujours présent pour elle.

Mais, Cooper, à la fin de sa phrase, échangea un regard entendu avec sa petite amie en continuant, choquant tous les membres de l'assistance :

« Et je profite de cette journée qui s'est fini sous les meilleures auspices pour vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté de m'épouser cet après-midi. »

TBC…


End file.
